Unnamed Characters
This is a section for the unnamed characters who have a part in an episode bigger than an extra. Tommy's Friends Tommy has a number of friends that we see him talk to during the first season that are not named. One of them must be named Mitchell, but beyond that their identities are unclear. These are the two shown the most. *;Friend 1: African-American member of the football team :Pilot, Flugelhoff!, The Exor-Sis. In Flugelhoff!, he asks Tommy to sit next to him at the table. In The Exor-Sis, he jokes that he's trying to imagine a bigger loser than Dingle and can't, and his suggested explanation for Tommy and Merton's friendship is that Tommy may have gotten a concussion in the game that past Friday. *;Friend 2: Boy with dark hair and eyes from the football team :Pilot, Exor-Sis. In Exor-Sis, he jokes that he's trying to imagine a worse time than a rager at Merton's place and says imagining a worse time is not possible. He tells Merton to "Have fun at Freakapalooza". Carrying on from the previous Friend 1's explanation for Tommy helping Merton out, he says that when he had his own concussion, he stayed home and watched cartoons, but he didn't hang out with the likes of Dingle. He asks Tim and Travis if they want to go cow-tipping, and when they say they already tipped them all, he asks if anyone wants to go to Dingle's. He and a couple other players (including Friend 1) are the first guests to arrive. He tells Friend 1 that he "knew Dingle's party would be a freak show", but he likes it. Tommy sells Merton out for the two at first in The Exor-Sis. The two have a belching contest at the party. It is possible one of the two of these is named Mitchell. See also, Mitchell. Stacey's Friends *;Friend 1: Brunette :Pilot, The Exor-Sis. She says to Merton, "Would you excuse us for...ever?" in Pilot when Stacey introduces her two friends to Merton. In The Exor-Sis, she remarks that Tommy was so much cooler the year before when she spots him with his head in his locker. When they are all discussing Tommy's reasons for befriending Merton, she says she heard Merton is paying Tommy to be his friend like some "mail-order friend thing" and that it's "way sad". She is disgusted by the belching of Tommy's Friend 1 and Friend 2. It is implied that she wanted to rent "Titanic" rather than go to the party, and she referred to the invitations as "scrap paper". She does think Father Flanigan's "moves" are "pretty tight", though, and seems to have a good time. *;Friend 2: Blonde : She is also friends with Debbie. Cop He is The Bookmobile Librarian's first victim in the show. He does not live in Pleasantville. He is looking for a book on dieting. He has a sense of humor, joking about being accused of eating one too many donuts. The book he changes into is called My Life on the Beat. This character is played by Charles S. Doucet. Pool Hall Girl In Big Bad Wolf, Tommy is kissed by a girl who gives him a fake ID, thanks him for the ride home he doesn't remember giving her the night before, and says, "See you at the pool hall." She has short, black hair with blue and white streaks, has a tattoo of a dragon on her neck, and dresses in black. He has never met this girl before in his life, but his reflection sure has. She didn't mind getting Tommy a fake ID with the name Hugh G. Ballzac on it. Role Call Teacher In The Manchurian Werewolf and Manchu: Part Deux, he calls role in class. This character is played by François Lambert. He also plays a nameless Syndicate member. Pizza Guy A waiter at The Factory. He unwittingly says the trigger words "Pizza's here" and that sets Tommy into a trance. This character is played by Nicolas Canuel. Librarian In The Manchurian Werewolf, Tommy tackles her while under the influence of the phrase "pizza's here" and a story Travis Eckert is telling. She threatens that he'll be in "a worlf of hurt" if her new hip is broken and hits him and Merton with her purse. This character is played by Robyn McNicoll. Phobiist Victims *;Rialto Usher :He tries to send the Phobiist away and becomes his first victim in Pleasantville. *;Snake Girl :Lori finds her in the hallway at school. *;Shark Guy :He works at The Factory. This character is played by Robert Crooks. Art Class Student Besides Merton and Melissa herself, this is the only human victim Melissa turns to stone. He is the model for Melissa's sculpture. TNT make fun of her sculpture at first, saying she's going to get an F on it, but she turns the tables on them, making fun of their intelligence. When the bell rings, the Art Class Student takes a look at her work and tells her it sucks. She freezes him in place with her gaze and turns him to stone. "Looks like an A to me," she says. This character is played by Erik Johnson. He is credited as "Melanie's Partner". History Teacher A teacher from Being Tommy Dawkins who calls on Tommy when he isn't paying attention. Merton gives him the answer, "The Monroe Doctrine." She seems to be a rather unenthusiastic lecturer. This character is played by Jennifer Kierans. Gothic Fantasy Guild Girl In 3x12 Dances Without Wolves, there is a girl with long brown hair and glasses who listens to Merton talk at the meeting. She is the only other member in the room at the time. She has "I ♥" and "YOU" written on her eyelids. :Gothic Fantasy Guild Girl mouths "I love you," to him. :Merton: "I know." This girl may or may not be his girlfriend. He claims to do a lot of dating when he thinks Tommy just wants to get him to join the drama club, and he claims that the only reason he's helping him try and figure out if Chuck is a werewolf is because his girlfriend is out of town and he is bored. Of course, since it's Merton, he could be lying. But whether or not this girl is his girlfriend, another question is whether or not she is supposed to be reminiscent of Margaret. She has glasses and she's infatuated with him and she's one of the few members of the Guild. She does not have red hair and does not have braces or headgear. This character, credited as "Goth Girl", is played by Christina Broccolini. Corey Feldman Fan In What's the Story, Mourning Corey, this girl is walking along the sidewalk at night. She is wearing a white dress. Corey Feldman's limo pulls up, and he rolls the window down. :Corey Feldman: "'Scuse me, miss." :Fan: "You're Corey Feldman, the movie star!" :Corey Feldman: "Yes, and I also have a rock and roll band. " :Fan: "This is so cool! What are you doing here in Pleasantville?" :Corey Feldman: "Uh, well, actually, I'm looking for a couple friends, uh, maybe you can help me." :Fan: "I could try. What are their names?" :Corey Feldman: "Where are my manners? Have you ever been in a limo before?" :(Fan shakes her head) :Corey Feldman: "Well I bet you'd like a ride, then. Come on. Step right in." She gets in with him and presumably helps him find Merton, because he has found Merton by the next scene.